


February 14

by kitsuchi (genusshrike)



Category: Death Note
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-22
Updated: 2007-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/kitsuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misa died on Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	February 14

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt 'loneliness' at [**prompt_100**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/prompt_100/).

It's not really a surprise for Mogi to find her like this. Remembering — over a year back now — when Matsuda had told her. The terrible look in her eyes. Having to hold her back, stop her from hurting anyone...

Then not being able to stop her own hurt.

He calls 119 even though he knows: she's dead. Misa-Misa's dead. He can see it in the papers already — a footnote, soon forgotten.

He'd tried. But when you're all that's left to try...

After Light was gone, just having someone to play cards with was never going to be enough.


End file.
